1. Field
Embodiments of the invention(s) generally relate to the field of auctions, and, more particularly, to online auctions.
2. Background
The same items are often placed for auction online by several sellers. Each seller completes information for the online auctions. Much of the information is redundant across the online auctions for the same item. Each seller pays listing fees, and, essentially, competes against the other sellers to sell their item. Buyers, on the other hand, see several online auctions for the same item that are listed separately. Buyers then bid in one or more of the auctions.